Like parallel lines
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: originally posted here : http://hetalia-kink./632.html?thread 445304#t445304 for LJs hetalia kink meme..but no worries this isn't so kinky. AlfredxArthur He thinks he's alone but he isn't.Enjoy.Add Livejournal . com, wihout spaces after the word kink.


i"Everyone's gone, nobody ever stays beside me..."/i

i"You will never be alone...I'll stay with you forever"/i

--

Arthur closed his eyes as he felt the raindrops softly hit his face.

The cruel drops reminded him of that faithful day...When Alfred decided that he doesn't need him anymore. The raindrops hit his already stinging eyes. Whoever will see him now would never realize the pain he was feeling. The sadness. Loneliness. Despair. Anger.

i"I'm no longer your child or you baby brother. From now on, I'm indepedent."...

"You used to be so big"…

/i

He clutched his chest as he remembered those words. He cared, and most of all ibloved/b/i Alfred.

--

Arthur woke up feeling groggy, he'd been crying the night before, though he'd definitely deny it. He'd make up excuses why his eyes were red; he'd make up excuses why his voice sounds rougher than usual. Heck he'd make excuses why his face looks paler than usual. He stood up and looked outside the window, it was still raining. He sighed as he heard the soft pitter patter of the raindrops on the cold glass. There was no point in standing around when there were many things to do. He couldn't help it though; his chest hurts whenever the rain comes by to mock him. It was raining when the last person he trusted left him..when Alfred decided to cut off all ties.

Arthur sighed again, he stood up from bed and started to dress up. He can't miss the day's world conference just because of the past. Deep inside him though, he actually has mixed feelings about the world conferences. Though the meetings usually end up nowhere, they are some of his few chances when he can meet the American he once held and cared for. Just with Alfred being there, even if his ideas were idiotic, and full of loopholes, he enjoyed hearing Alfred's optimistic voice. Even if the American turned his back against him at some point, it was still him, the boy he once loved as family, only grown up now. He didn't care whether Honda nor Matthew left him as long as Alfred was with him. He never expected a future when Alfred would yearn for liberty and reject him.

--

The world conference began as usual, with Alfred giving the opening speech. He proposes what he wanted to do, and as usual Arthur would find big loopholes and he'd disagree with it. Something different happened this time around though. Unlike the usual, ruckus, Arthur wasn't as strong spirited, he voiced his opinions with less conviction. Nobody noticed his red eyes, sore voice and paleness. Well, almost nobody; Alfred noticed. Even if Alfred tries to turn a blind eye to it, he'd feel that there was something wrong with the other. He grew up with Arthur. The older man would give him toys when he'd cry over accidentally hitting himself with a hammer. Arthur clothed him well. Arthur never mistreated him and he'd been patient. To simply put it, he was a good brother and father to him.

Finally the conference ended and everyone left except for Arthur and Alfred. Alfred was about to leave too, but he was disturbed by Arthur's weird behavior today. He would deny that he's worried about the other, but he also knew deep within himself that something has to be done.

Arthur was slumped on his chair, he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, just staying awake took a lot of effort. He noticed Alfred looking at him and by impulse he stood up quickly and he walked briskly towards the door, acting as if nothing was wrong, as if his vision wasn't blurry, as if his head wasn't spinning and as if his body wasn't feeling like it would give up on him anytime. He was a few feet away from the door, when his legs failed him. He waited for his body to make and embarrassing collision to the floor, but it never happened. Instead he was caressed by the soft warmth of Alfred's arms. He opened his eyes, and saw Alfred's face. It hadn't changed much. It still had the hint of the clumsy naïve little boy he once was.

"Arthur are you okay?" Alfred asked, he tried his best hide his panic.

"I'm fine," Arthur replied as he sat up, the pain surging stronger than before. The nostalgia from last night bothered him so much that he didn't bother to dry himself up when he got soaked in the rain. He resisted the urge to go back to the comforting arms of Alfred, but instead, he stood again and walked towards the door. He didn't want to wish again. He didn't want to hope again. He didn't want to worsen his wound that would probably never heal. Until now he still can't believe how different and yet the same Alfred is. He's grown up now and he thrives in independence. Plus, he looked so happy... He was about to exit when Alfred grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred asked, a bit hesitant, his eyes avoiding looking directly at the other and his cheeks a little red.

"You left me alone too…"

Arthur looked away embarrassed when he realized what he just said. No matter how much he convinced himself that he was better off alone and rid of Alfred, he knew that it was the opposite. He yearned for the company of Alfred. He missed his whining, clumsiness, naivety, and at some point, his cowardice towards "ghosts".

Finally, Arthur's will vanished and his body and mind finally gave in to unconsciousness' calling…

--

The pitter patter of the rain was the only sound to be heard when Arthur slowly opened his eyes. The scent of burger tickled his nostrils and this fully awoke him. He sat up and realized that he was at home. He wondered who could have possibly brought him home, but his question had been answered by the scent of cooked beef patties. Only Alfred would attempt to use burger to cure a 'cold'.

Alfred, noticing the movement on Arthur's bed looked at him, and smiled, the same way he used to do whenever Arthur gave him a new toy. Then he suddenly turned serious and he faced Arthur.

"Arthur tell me, you've been acting weird since the conference, what's wrong?"

Arthur hesitated then he finally sighed. Tears wanted to break free but Arthur held them back as much as he could. He looked at Alfred's eyes, he wasn't hiding his concern this time.

"Everyone's gone, nobody ever stayed beside me..." Arthur confided, and his tears finally flowed freely from his eyes.

Alfred gently wiped away the warm tears on Arthurs face.

"You will never be alone...I'll stay with you forever. I promise."

Alfred then squeezed Arthur's hand tightly, and Arthur smiled a faint smile. New tears dripped down his face.

iAt some point Arthur and Alfred's present relationship is like a pair of parallel lines. Even If they'll never intersect, a transversal would always be there to bridge the gap between them. /i

--

Authors note: This is more like a collab, but yeah....LOL

So if you think that the grammar is nice thank anon 2 LOL coz my grammar actually fails bad D:

ANON 2 you improved my grammar very much and you know who you are xD

I made sure to base the things I wrote on actual strips and just decided to go crazy at some point sorry bout that ^^;

These are the strips where I based some stuff: .#cutid1

.#cutid1

.#cutid1

.#cutid1

most of all, a strip that was linked to me via e mail but i lost, it was the strip showing the past of UK and America

BTW i decided to use their human names so it so wouldn't sound too offending perhaps.


End file.
